


let me be you

by eunbeagles



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, dayeon, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeagles/pseuds/eunbeagles
Summary: a dayeon x dahmo oneshot
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 30





	let me be you

**Author's Note:**

> i had posted this on my wattpad, @/hwangjungeunbeagles and im reposting it here.

"Dahyunie?", a voice echoed in Dahyun's ear, and the pale girl was quick to recognise the voice. She didn't even have to turn her head and replied.

"Yes, Nayeon?", she said without looking at the bunny teeth girl.

The older girl landed herself on Dahyun's bed, sitting right next to the tofu girl. Dahyun knew the older girl so well, her gestures was telling her that Nayeon wanted to talk about something serious. Nayeon always came pouncing at her when she was in the mood to cuddle, but when she sit up straight next to her in bed, there's something to discuss.

Dahyun sat up straight, putting her phone away and looked right into Nayeon's eyes. It's like a way to look right into her mind. And Dahyun could sense there's a hint of anger and jealousy.

"Nayeonie, what's going on?", the blonde girl cautiously arranged her word, trying not to hurt her girlfriend.

"You know, you've been cuddling with Sana, too excessively.", Nayeon said as she folded her arms to her chest, her lips were shaped into a subtle pout and that made Dahyun's heart flutter.

"Well, you know her nature, Nayeonie. It's not like I'm her only victim.", the younger girl said in attempt to console the brown haired girl.

"But I'm your girlfriend!", Nayeon's voice was raised, but not in angered tone.

"Nayeonie, look at me.", Dahyun said as her hands reached Nayeon's and intertwined her cute, small finger with Nayeon's slender and long ones.

"Yes, Sana has been clinging onto me lately.", Dahyun said as she kissed Nayeon's right hand.

"But she can't make my heart beat this fast even when she kissed me.", Dahyun took Nayeon's left hand which was still intertwined with hers to her chest. And it was true, her heartbeat was insane for a person who isnt doing any intense exercise.

"I love you, Nayeon. Sana is just being herself, it won't get in our way.", the younger shot a reassuring smile before planting a kiss on Nayeon's pink lips, which the older girl gladly responded.

"I love you too, tofu.", Nayeon said it back as they broke off the kiss for air.

It was a matter of second before Dahyun started a tickle war with the oldest. And they spent the night cuddling with each other.

***

Dahyun woke up from her sleep the next day, and she saw Nayeon was getting ready to go out. The younger girl was curious, so she asked.

"Where are you going, Nayeonie?", Dahyun asked in her half asleep voice.

"Something came up.", the answer provided wasnt clear enough to Dahyun's understanding but she just shrugged it off, knowing Nayeon will explain it to her when she got back home.

***

Momo got off her car and walked past the entrance. She was always scared to enter this place because of the vibe it gives, but not anymore since Nayeon is her friend and she's here. She was looking for Nayeon and found her.

"Nayeon-ah.", Momo charged in closer and sat next to her. Her dark brown eyes emits sadness and gloom, looking right in front of her.

"How do I tell you this?", Momo bit her lip and before she knew it tears were falling down on the ground she sat on. She would have expected a 'whats wrong?' from the older girl. But she heard none except for the sound of the wind blowing, brushing against her skin. That's when she realised that she can no longer the sweet voice of the older's.

"You know what's funny? To you, I'm Hirai Momo. But to Dahyun, our cute little tofu, I'm Im Nayeon.", Momo forced a laugh, it contradicts to the fact that she was crying.

"She's not over you, she never was, Nayeon-ah.", Momo's finger now is brushing off the carved name on the tombstone.

"I know it's wrong to pretend to be you, but I just can't help. I guess you really meant something to her. You really made her the happiest girl alive.", Momo said as she caressed the tombstone, her shoulder was moving up and down from crying. And you could barely hear what she had to say because of the sobs.

"If you're listening to me, please. Please let me be her Im Nayeon. Let me be you."

"Let me take care of Dahyun for you, because I love her too. But I guess you won it. ", Momo said as she got up.

"Thank you for teaching Dahyun the meaning of love, Nayeon-ah.", she said before she shot a last look of sadness to the tombstone which reads

_In loving memories of Im Nayeon._

She then went back home and greeted by the little Dahyun running to the door to hug her.

"Nayeon unnie, you're back!"

Momo only smiled weakly and hugged the younger back.

_'I'll always be your Im Nayeon, Dahyun-ah.'_


End file.
